league_of_carriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Corki
Abilities Hextech Munitions STATIC COOLDOWN: 300 Hextech Shrapnel Shells HEXTECH SHRAPNEL SHELLS: Corki's basic attacks deal 10% increased damage, split into equal parts physical and magic damage. THE PACKAGE: After 8 minutes have passed, The Package.png The Package is delivered to both corners of Corki's fountain, which he can pick up after channeling for 1 second. Doing so grants him one cast of Special Delivery.png Special Delivery within the next 60 seconds, as well as 40% bonus movement speed out of combat prior to the ability being cast, after which The Package.png The Package goes on cooldown before being delivered once more. Phosphorus Bomb Cost: 60/70/80/90/100 Mana Range: 825 Corki fires a flash bomb at a target location, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area. This attack additionally reveals units in the area for a duration. Corki lobs a bomb, dealing 80/130/180/230/280 (+0) (+50% Ability Power) magic damage to enemies in the target area. In addition, the blast reveals the area and champions hit by the blast for 6 seconds (does not reveal stealth). Valkyrie RANGE: 600 / 200 / 1800 / 500 SPEED: 650 / 1500 COST: 100 MANA COOLDOWN: 26 / 23 / 20 / 17 / 14 Valkyrie ACTIVE: Corki dashes to the target location, dropping bombs that leave up to 3 blazing patches along his path, depending on the distance traveled. The fire lasts for 2 seconds, dealing magic damage to enemies that remain in the area every half-second, for a maximum of 5 ticks of damage. MAGIC DAMAGE PER HALF SECOND: 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 (+ 20% AP) Special Delivery.png SPECIAL DELIVERY: Valkyrie's range and travel speed are massively increased, and its cooldown is reset on cast. Additionally, Corki Airborne icon knocks aside all enemies he hits while dashing, and leaves behind a trail that lasts 5 seconds, Slow icon slowing enemies within by 90% and dealing 30 - 100 (+ 150% bonus AD) (+ 20% AP) magic damage every second, for a maximum of 150 - 500 (+ 750% bonus AD) (+ 100% AP) magic damage. Gatling Gun Cost: 50 Mana Range: 600 Corki's gatling gun rapidly fires in a cone in front of him, dealing damage and reducing enemy Armor. Corki's gatling gun fires at all targets in front of him for 4 seconds, dealing 20/32/44/56/68(+40% bonus Attack Damage) physical damage and reducing 2/4/6/8/10 Armor per second. The Armor reduction stacks and lasts 2 seconds. Missile Barrage Cost: 20 Mana Range: 1225 Corki fires a missile toward his target location that explodes on impact, dealing damage to enemies in an area. Corki stores missiles over time, up to a maximum. Every 3rd missile fired will be a Big One, dealing extra damage. Corki fires a missile toward his targeted location that will collide with the first enemy it hits. Each missile deals 100/180/260 0.2/0.3/0.4 (+30% Ability Power) area magic damage.Corki reloads a missile every 10 seconds, up to 7 missiles at any given time.Every 3rd missile will be a Big One, dealing 50% extra damage.